The Sky Bleeds Ashes
by prouvaires
Summary: -it's too late for now, but not always.- ArthurMorgana


**Disclaimer: **Disclaimed.

**Rating: **T

**Words: **5,269

**A/N: **for Idle Writer of Crack, who has left me some wonderful reviews, and who requested a sequel to Elysium. This isn't a sequel, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Happy New Year! (I know it's early, but I'm going to France tomorrow.)

--

It's a maid who finds the baby.

She hears the (desperate) screaming whilst drawing water late in the evening, and cautiously approaches the bundle lying at the side of the road. She gives a jolt of surprise (who can blame her?) when she finds a child with a pair of the greenest eyes she's ever seen wailing up at her, tiny fists clenched with fury.

There's a note tucked into the child's blankets that she ignores (servants can't read, everyone knows this), but she recognises the pendant swinging from the child's neck as clearly as day. It's a dragon, wings outstretched, the golden chain from which it hangs glimmering in the torchlight.

Pendragon.

She gathers the child up to her chest, her bucket of water abandoned, and starts walking carefully up to the castle, rocking the baby (awkwardly) against her chest. Behind her, a pair of glittering, tear-filled emerald eyes concealed beneath a red hood draw further into the shadows before disappearing completely.

(Her baby's safe – it was harder to let go than she thought.)

--

Arthur is woken by Merlin in the middle of the night.

"Arthur! Sire, wake up!"

He groans and pushes the servant away. "What is it now? Did you have a nightmare?" The last is said in a falsely concerned tone as he rubs his eyes and sits up in bed. The servant rushes feverishly about, collecting Arthur's clothes up and throwing them at him, totally ignoring the jibe (which sets alarm bells ringing).

"The king requires your presence on a matter of great importance," Merlin announces as he tosses Arthur's shirt at him. It hits the prince in the face, and finally some of Merlin's urgency reaches him. He bounds out of bed quickly, hurrying behind the screen to pull on a shirt and clean trousers.

"The bell's not ringing," he notices as he hurriedly straps his sword to his waist, and pulls on his boots before dashing out of the door.

"Camelot's not under attack," Merlin explains, panting, as they sprint down the corridors. "But your father's going crazy and I don't want to be the one in trouble. He looks about angry enough to kill us all, even if we don't know magic."

Arthur's confused (what could possibly have put his father in such a rage?).

"What's happened, Merlin?" he enquires, collaring the servant before they enter the hall. Merlin just sighs and pushes the doors open.

"Arthur!" Uther howls immediately, rushing towards his son, his face so filled with fury that Arthur takes several steps backwards. (Contrary to all appearances, he does possess _some _common sense.)

"What's the matter?" he asks hurriedly, his hand momentarily straying to the handle of his sword. Wordlessly, his father thrusts a piece of paper at him, whirling and stomping back up to the dais. Bewildered, Arthur unfolds the piece of paper and takes a moment to shoot a glare at the maid in the corner, who appears unable to stop her baby crying. (She shouldn't bring it to work, surely?)

_Arthur, _the note reads, and something inside his chest starts thumping hard against his ribcage as he recognises the writing. (Yes, he realises _something _has a name – your point?)

_Her name is Ever. I cannot care for her, not where Morgause is taking me. It will not be safe for her._

_I want to hate you and Camelot and all you stand for, but how can I hate you when you are half our daughter, and how can I hate Camelot when it will be her home? I could not bear being unable to make her safe, so I send her to you. I hope you love her as much as I do, and while I'm doubtful of your ability to parent her successfully I suppose I'll just have to trust you. You haven't disappointed me _too_ often in the past._

_I love you both._

_M._

He recognises the M, signed with that (achingly) familiar flick, and the note falls from trembling fingers as he turns towards the maid with the screaming baby, his eyes filling with tears as he lifts the tiny child into his arms, shaping them (with an ease that surprises him) around his daughter.

"Arthur," Uther says from behind him, but Arthur is lost the second the baby stops crying and blinks (bright green) wide eyes up at him, her whole face an expression of confusion as she gazes at him. He cups her tiny head in his ungloved hand, feeling the soft, downy covering of blonde hair.

"Arthur, you have some explaining to do," his father declares from behind him, and Arthur feels the heavy pressure of a hand on his shoulder. He turns slowly to face his father, still lost in the wonder that is the child in his arms.

"She's my daughter," he announces, and there is a collective intake of breath around the room as Merlin, the maid, and the four guards on the doorway register shock.

"Yes, I read the letter. Arthur, how could you?" the last is said in a (disappointed) whisper, and Arthur rocks the baby absently as he considers the question. He doesn't have to answer (good, because he couldn't have anyway) before Uther is ranting again.

"Arthur, you know she was as a daughter to me! I cannot believe that you are so disrespectful of her honour to become her lover – do you have no conscience whatsoever? How will I ever face her when we find her, knowing that she has borne your child – my grandchild? And how on Earth do you intend to look after a child? You have no experience, you have no wife, you have no time! Ruling Camelot will be a full-time occupation; without a mother for the child you will be unable to devote your full attention to the kingdom."

Arthur doesn't reply, merely allows Ever to grasp his finger in her tiny hand and turns to the maid that found the child. "Engage a wet-nurse," he orders, his eyes daring her to refuse. She nods and curtseys, looking (understandably) terrified as she rushes out.

"I will not allow leading the people to distract me from Ever, and I will not allow Ever to distract me from leading the people."

Uther sighs, taking a seat on his throne and rubbing his face in his hands.

"Arthur, you cannot be serious."

This makes him angry (understandably, don't you think?), and he marches up to his father, leaning into his personal space to mutter.

"Then what do you suggest I do? Abandon her? Give her to a servant to care for? She's royalty, father, she deserves to be brought up as such."

"Such a child will bring shame and humiliation on the house of Pendragon! A bastard, born from unmarried parents? The people will never accept her."

(Arthur's only stopped from punching his father in the face by the soft coo of the baby in his arms.)

"The people accepted me," he murmurs, his voice icy with sudden hatred. "They loved my mother, and they accepted me 'though I was the cause of her death. They remained loyal to you as king even though you murdered their queen. They will not turn from us because of Ever."

Suddenly his father's hand is at his throat, and the hands of the guards stray to their swords. Uther's face is paralysed with grief and rage, but Arthur is totally calm even as the baby starts screaming.

"Somehow, father, I doubt that they would continue to follow you if you killed me too. They cannot forgive the murder of their queen and the prince she died to produce."

Suddenly wordless, Uther releases his son and staggers backwards into his throne, sitting down heavily, his eyes bright with betrayal and furiously-restrained tears. (Arthur would be sorry if he wasn't so angry.)

"I will see you in the morning, sire," he says coldly, and turns and exits the room quickly, the baby in his arms quieting as he rocks her gently, murmuring nonsense.

"Merlin, fetch a cradle," he orders the servant without turning round, and Merlin is at his side in an instant.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? You don't have any idea about – "

He cranes his neck to give Merlin a glare. "Fetch … a … cradle," he commands, enunciating each word slowly and clearly. Merlin hurries off, looking mutinous, and Arthur reaches his chambers and finds a young woman waiting at his door.

"And you are …?" he asks as he pushes the door open.

"I'm the wet-nurse, sire. Is this the child?" she inquires, and Arthur glances down at Ever, who's lying contentedly in his arms, gurgling occasionally.

"No, it's a puppy," he replies sarcastically, handing her over. He flushes as the nurse unlaces the front of her gown and rushes outside where he's forced to wait, leaning against the wall, until Merlin reappears dragging a cradle.

"What on earth are you doing?" the servant asks with considerable amusement.

"She's … the nurse is … feeding …" he trails off with several mumbles, and Merlin smirks. "Shut up," Arthur says without looking up, and Merlin manages to wipe the grin off his face (not without considerable effort).

The door creaks open, and Merlin immediately begins dragging the cradle inside the room as the wet-nurse exits the room and hands the now-sleeping baby over to Arthur.

"I'll be nearby if she wakes in the night, sire," she says shyly, with a curtsey, and Arthur nods and looks her up and down and his brow creases.

"Aren't you a little young to be a nurse?" he asks, and she tilts her head to the side.

"Yes. I was attacked by some soldiers of a nearby kingdom, and the baby I carried was stillborn. I thought I might as well be of some use, rather than sit at home moping."

(The philosophy of commoners never ceases to amaze him.)

"You are not upset that your baby died?" he inquires curiously. (If anything happened to Ever he just _knows _he'd kill whoever was responsible, despite the fact he's known she exists for less than an hour.)

"Of course," she replies, and her blonde hair catches the torchlight as it shifts behind her. "But his death frees me to be a wet-nurse to the little princess, so who am I to complain?"

"You shall have the room next door," he announces, signalling to Merlin, who's just re-appeared in the doorway. "Make sure … I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

"I'm Leanna, my lord," she replies with another curtsey, and he nods and continues.

"Make sure Leanna has everything she needs," he orders Merlin, who sighs, wipes his forehead dramatically, and then leads the nurse away. Arthur watches them go, and then turns back to the sleeping child in his arms.

"Where's your mother, little girl?" he asks softly, placing her gently in the cradle, tucking the blankets around her and dragging the cradle over to the bed. "I need her back. Nothing is right without her."

The baby gurgles sleepily and her eyes flutter briefly before she settles into a deep sleep. Arthur undresses and falls into bed himself, one hand dangling in the cradle of his daughter.

--

It is quickly established that Arthur is not good with babies. (Surprised?). Ever sleeps in with the wet-nurse after the first night, so she does not disturb him with her crying in the night. (Whatever he likes to believe, he needs his sleep.)

He makes sure to spend at least two hours each day with her (usually more), playing with her and talking to her and just watching her.

He's sitting outside with her one day, on the steps in from of the castle, watching as people bustle about with carts and horses and sacks. He's bouncing her in his arms as she giggles in delight, and he's suddenly startled by a soft voice behind him.

"Congratulations," a familiar voice commends him, and he turns to see Gwen standing with a pail of water clutched in both hands. She puts it down and straightens her back with a groan as he watches.

"Thanks," Arthur says, and without warning dumps Ever in her arms and picks up the bucket himself. "So, where are we taking this?"

Gwen just stares at him in surprise. (So having a child has rearranged his priorities – it happens to most people, so don't act so amazed.)

"Come on, tell me," he entreats as she shapes her arms around Ever, who's laid her head on the maid's shoulder and is mumbling happily to herself, playing with the ends of Gwen's hair.

"To Gaius – she's beautiful, Arthur," she adds, and Arthur grins as she trails a finger down the child's fair cheek, smiling longingly as she stares at her.

"She has Morgana's eyes," she adds, and Arthur sighs.

"Yes, she does." There is silence for a while between them as Arthur begins the walk to Gaius' rooms. "Guinevere, don't resent her for who she is. I swear to you that I am not … in any sort of relationship with Morgana. I promise it was a one-time thing – I was so relieved to have her back, I didn't think – "

"When?" she murmurs, and Arthur's (more than slightly) resentful of the guilt she makes him feel.

"After the druids … when we found her after she was kidnapped. On the way back – I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry if I've caused you any hurt."

(Is he?)

"It's okay," she murmurs again, shifting Ever in her arms. "I suppose it doesn't matter, anyway. We both know that nothing can happen between the two of us anyway."

(Should he be feeling grateful for this?)

"I'm sorry," he says again, somewhat redundantly, as they reach Gaius' chambers. He shoulders the door open and pushes his way inside.

"My lord!" Gaius says with amazement at the sight of Arthur carrying his water, and Gwen behind him holding the young baby in her arms.

"I brought your water," he announces (thank you, Captain Obvious), dumping the water on the ground. Merlin appears from his room and stares at Arthur in mild surprise.

"Where's Ever?" he asks, and Arthur sighs. Gwen laughs softly and steps out from behind him.

"She's here. Honestly, Merlin, would Arthur be out and about without her?"

(He's imagining the resentful tone, surely.)

"Good point," Merlin replies, and moves to take the baby from Gwen's arms. "Hello, little one," he coos, babbling nonsense at her as she chuckles in his arms. Arthur's glaring (so he's jealous, sue him) and eventually pulls Ever away from Merlin.

"I have to go … father's being … father needs my help," he declares, and leaves quickly (he doesn't want to face Gwen and her false "okayness" and Merlin's ease with _his _child. He knows he's not that great a father – but give him time. He'll learn.)

As Ever grows, it's recognised that she has his hair and stubborn streak and arrogance (or confidence, as he insists), and her mother's eyes and fine bone structure and intelligence.

The first time she talks he's bouncing her in his arms as he and his father negotiate a peace treaty with the ruler of a nearby kingdom.

"Dada," she announces proudly in the middle of Uther's speech, and because the whole court is dancing to her every whim the ceremony has to be halted so she can be admired and Arthur congratulated. He knew the people wouldn't resent her. ('Though he hasn't told them her mother's identity - he's smarter than he looks.)

When she takes her first steps Arthur's sitting outside on the steps with her, letting her watch the world go by with her bright green eyes.

"Horse," she declares, and raises herself up on wobbly feet to approach the animal. Arthur, who is wary of his horse's rather over-energetic mentality, manages to divert her by encircling her and encouraging her to walk to him. She giggles delightedly, her small hands reaching out to him as she toddles towards him, and when she reaches him he tosses her up in the air with a cry of triumph, and she's giggling wildly as he catches her and she buries her face in his shoulder.

"Daddy," she laughs, her hand sliding against his cheek. He presses a kiss to the top of her golden head.

"I love you so much," he murmurs (and really she's all he's got left to love, now Morgana's gone).

She keeps growing, until she's two and a half and has the whole court at her beck and call. He's inordinately proud of her, and his every bad mood is assuaged by her childish laughter and (usually nonsensical) chatter.

He's out in the courtyard again one day, and she's progressed from "horse" to "big horse", staring in wonder at a carthorse standing boredly in the middle of the space, which has hooves bigger than her head. A soft voice surprises Arthur by murmuring his name, and he stares wildly around before being forced to conclude that the speaker is in his head.

_Mordred, _he says back, clutching Ever protectively against his chest as he draws his sword and stands, much to her disgust. _Show yourself._

_Relax, prince. I do not come for personal revenge. I have brought someone who wishes to speak to you._

Arthur finally catches sight of a small figure in a blue cloak by a cart in the corner of the courtyard, a tall figure in red next to him.

"Morgana?!" he cries in delight, and Mordred is instantly in his head again.

_Do you want us discovered?! Meet us in the supply rooms, at the back. Bring the child._

With a sigh, Arthur watches as the two figures disappear back into the shadows, and wearily turns to tramp down through the castle to the warren of supply rooms that run beneath it. He has Ever held tight against his body, his sword drawn and his muscles tensed as he moves through the darkness.

"Daddy? What's matter?" she enquires brightly, pushing her hand against his cheek in the way she has.

"We're going to see mummy," he says (and yes, he knows it's forced) and she beams at him, her whole face lighting up.

"Mummy?" she asks excitedly, her (bright) eyes darting here and there as she twists in his arms. (Mummy has been an elusive figure since she can remember.)

"Arthur?" the (heart-breakingly) familiar voice echoes down the corridor, and then suddenly she's flying at him and she's crying and he realises he's crying too as she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down into a kiss, their tears mingling together on her cheeks. (And, hell, having her so close again is like getting the first breath of air after being inches from drowning.)

"Ow, daddy," a small voice complains from in between them. "I'm squished." (Except it sounds more like "thquithed", because she's having issues with her "s"s at the present time.)

"Ever," Morgana breathes in delight, and takes the little girl from Arthur's unresisting arms. "You're so pretty, baby," she coos, running wondering fingers across the child's face.

"Mummy?" Ever pipes up hopefully, and Arthur smiles indulgently down at them both as Morgana's face is christened with fresh tears and Ever laughs in delight and wraps chubby arms around her mother's neck. Eventually Morgana regains control and wipes her eyes, laughing slightly, her voice thick as she addresses Arthur.

"You didn't kill her," she announces wonderingly, and he scowls.

"I'll have you know that I'm an excellent father. Isn't that right, Ever?"

Ever giggles and reaches her arms out to him (after all, he's _daddy _and he's all hers whereas Mummy is unfamiliar and just a little bit scary) and mutters something that sounds suspiciously like "tired."

"Ever, did you go to sleep when Leanna told you to earlier?" Arthur inquires sternly as he takes her back into his arms, and her face flushes and she stares down at the ground, her fingers curling and uncurling on his shoulder.

"…maybe," she says eventually, and he lifts her chin up so she can see him frowning at her.

"Ever, how many times have I told you to do what Leanna tells you?"

She fidgets in his arms as she tries to get round the question. "Lots," she concludes finally, with a sigh, and he bites back his smile.

"Well, have you learned your lesson this time?" he asks, putting her down on the floor and crouching down in front of her. Morgana kneels in the straw next to them (and she's watching Ever so intently Arthur's heart is breaking for her having to miss their daughter growing up). Ever sighs again and puts her hands on his knees, gazing at him with (impishly bright) green eyes.

"Yes, daddy. I promise."

"You're a liar," he teases, suddenly darting his hand out to tickle her, and she wriggles on the floor as she screams with laughter, trying to fight him off. He lets up after a while and she gets up, gasping, and playfully smacks him on the shoulder as he picks her up again, her little blue dress hitching up at the bottom.

"Here," he says to Morgana, handing the child over. "Carry her back to my chambers."

"I can't," she whispers sorrowfully, her eyes filling with fresh tears. "They'll kill me if I'm caught."

"You won't get caught," he promises, his expression deadly honest. "Put your hood up and they'll think I've just got some girl helping me with Ever. You wouldn't believe how the court girls fall over themselves to help with her."

(She replies with a muttered "wouldn't I?" that he pretends he doesn't hear, as usual.)

She wants to say no, he can see (he knows her _oh-so_-well), but then Ever yawns and rests her head on her mother's shoulder and Morgana is undone.

"What about Mordred?" she asks, clutching at strings, and Arthur stares down at the boy.

_I have not forgiven you for the attack on my people, _Mordred tells him mentally, and Arthur's lips twist into a half-smile.

"He can stay here. He'll be fine."

"Are you – "

"Come, Morgana, he's a big boy now. He can take care of himself."

_Antagonising me is unwise, princeling, _the boy threatens, and Arthur wraps an arm possessively around Morgana's waist as they begin walking back up the corridor.

_I'm the one with the big sword here, kid._

There is no reply, and Arthur smirks internally as he sneaks Morgana into his chambers. Merlin is dusting the table down (acting suspicious, as usual) and he jumps in surprise as Arthur enters.

"You!" he exclaims in amazement as Morgana appears behind Arthur, pushing her hood back and shaking her hair out. He makes to run towards her, but she sets Ever on the ground and extends her arm in the same second, her eyes flashing bronze as she freezes Merlin on the spot (and Arthur knows better than to be surprised her magic has grown so strong).

"I will never forgive you for trying to kill me," she hisses through clenched teeth, and Merlin looks heartbroken as he tries to explain. (Arthur's suddenly forced to conclude that Morgana's wandered a lot closer to that line separating goodandbad and lightanddark since he last saw her.)

"I had to," Merlin is pleading. "You were the vessel, if I hadn't tried Morgause would have killed everyone in Camelot!"

She flicks her wrist, and he crashes to the other side of the room. Arthur darts in and snatches Ever up to him as Morgana's attention is distracted, pushing the child behind him as he draws his sword.

"How could you do that, Merlin? I thought we were _friends_." Her voice is bitter and mocking, and Arthur can see Merlin's jaw set and wonders (not for the first time) what on earth is going on inside his servant's head.

"Friends don't make agreements with sorceresses to kill everything the other holds dear!" he shouts, and her jaw is clenched as she battles with herself internally. Behind Arthur Ever suddenly starts to cry, wailing loudly with fear. He whirls and picks her up immediately, crushing her to him and whispering reassurance into her ear.

"Mummy's scaring me," she sobs into his chest, her eyes clenched shut. "Send her back and tell them we want a different one."

Arthur turns to see Morgana crumple, the spell binding Merlin dissipating. There are tears running like rain down her cheeks, and Arthur quickly hefts Ever into Merlin's arms (she won't mind, she likes Merlin – for reasons Arthur cannot fathom) so he can hurry across the room to Morgana and pull her into his arms. (The rightness of having her there is undeniable.)

"I knew she'd hate me," she murmurs against his chest, her voice muffled as she chokes back tears. Arthur hears the door click shut as Merlin beats a hasty retreat with Ever.

"You have to choose, Morgana," Arthur whispers into her hair, hating himself for saying it. "It has to be Morgause or us. I will not allow you to be around Ever if you're going to lose control and hurt her."

"She's _my_ daughter!" Morgana snaps, her aura suddenly crackling with energy as she takes several steps away from Arthur, her eyes (Ever's eyes) sparking dangerously.

"And you chose to leave her with me, Morgana. Listen, I love that child more than anything else in the _whole _world – if it was me and I had to choose between you and her and my father, I know the choice I'd make. My father might be family, but Ever is _everything_ to me. And you would be if you'd reject the evil Morgause is trying to infect you with. Hold onto Ever, Morgana," (and he's pleading now) "hold onto her and let her be your anchor. Isn't she worth fighting for?"

(And he's standing there wishing that they were back like before and the way they never spoke honestly with each other, just covered everything up with teasing and jokes.)

"I … I don't think …"

He grabs her hands, drawing her to him for a searing kiss, his hands tangling in her dark hair as she moans against his mouth.

"Please, Morgana. It's not right without you. Ever needs a mother."

She wipes furiously at tears as he releases her.

"Morgause will raise hell against us," she whispers fearfully, her eyes wide (and Arthur's scared because she's _never _been afraid, not even when they were children and that huge spider crawled into her bed).

"Let her," he whispers, pulling her against him so they're touching down every inch of their bodies. "Or I'll end up marrying Guinevere and a loveless marriage will kill me."

"You can't marry her," Morgana gasps, her hands flying to clutch at his shoulders, neck, hair. "She'll abandon you for Lancelot and he'll kill you for her – I've seen it, Arthur! You'll be killed!"

He cups her cheek and draws circles with his thumb on her cheekbone, reassuring her softly as her breathing returns to normal, her eyes wide with despair at the future she's seen.

"That's why you need to stay. So I can marry you and change the future. You know that I've been brought up to be honourable, Morgana. If I can't have the woman I truly love I'll marry the one destiny chose for me. I don't have any other options."

"Destiny can go to hell," she spits, and crashes her lips back onto his as they stumble towards the bed, her dress and his clothes abandoned somewhere on the floor as they tumble together into the sheets.

"I love you," she whispers over and over into his ear as they move together, and he clutches her to him so tightly he's scared of breaking her (but if she leaves again it'll be him that breaks, he just knows it).

"Never leave me," he breathes as they recover afterwards, and her hands trail over the fine hairs on his chest as they slip into the easy intimacy he's missed so much.

"How could I?" she murmurs back, and his hands glide up the smooth skin on her back as she rests her ear over his heartbeat. When they can bring themselves to part from each other they dress quickly, and Arthur hurries to lead her into Ever's room. It's got a door connected to his (that's thankfully shut) and he pushes it open and leads her inside. Ever's fast asleep in her miniature bed, the pink covers decorated with the skilfully-stitched unicorns rucked down around her waist. Arthur leans to tenderly tuck the duvet around her body more firmly, ghosting a kiss on her forehead.

"You really do love her," Morgana announces, sounding slightly awed. Arthur turns and gives her a special, private smile.

"Of course I do. She's all I had left of you."

She reaches to kiss him again, and then her hand wanders down to smooth Ever's blonde hair from her forehead, her fingers tracing the child's features delicately.

"How did I ever think I could live without knowing her?" she asks wonderingly, and Arthur smiles and wraps an arm around her waist, feeling her lean into him (and is it even _possible _to be this happy?).

"Marry me," he murmurs as they watch their daughter sleep, her eyes rolling restlessly under her tightly shut eyelids. Morgana laughs.

"You know you're supposed to go down on one knee and produce a ring, right? Or didn't they teach you anything in prince-school?"

He laughs and pats his pockets down quickly. "I don't have – oh, wait," he interrupts himself, moving hastily across the room and removing a small box from the top shelf of a bookcase. "I was saving this for Ever when she's old enough," he explains as he opens the box to reveal a gold ring set with a glittering diamond nestled against the velvet. "It was my mother's."

She can only watch in amazement as he pulls the ring out, dusts it off, and then with a flourish bends down on one knee before her.

"Morgana Le Fey, I love you so much it hurts to think about, and – "

"Doesn't it hurt for you to think about anything?" she enquires with a quirk of the lips.

"Shut up and stop spoiling the moment," he orders, trying to hold back his grin (he knows she knows he's struggling with that).

"So, Morgana, will you marry me?"

She regards for several silent seconds, and her eyes flash to Ever and back to him as she debates internally.

"Come on, I've defeated dragons," he teases persuasively. "One power-crazy sorceress isn't enough to scare me. Say yes."

She deliberates for several seconds longer, and then suddenly flings herself at him, knocking them both over so that she lands on top of him, and with a smile he captures her lips in a tender kiss.

"Is that a yes?" he breathes when they part, and she beams at him, snatching the ring from his hand.

"Of course it's a yes," she laughs (with an eye-roll for extra effect), and when Merlin comes back to check on Ever a while later they're sitting at her bedside, talking and laughing quietly, and the stars in Morgana's eyes shine almost as brightly as the diamond wrapped snugly around her finger as her fingers lace with Arthur's and her head falls onto his shoulder as Merlin shuts the door quietly behind himself.

(They're this strange kind of perfect for each other.)

--

**A/N: **Thank you if you read this far! I owe you big time.

Please don't favourite without leaving a review, thanks.


End file.
